


Brothers of Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb's latest invention nearly cost Phineas's life. Candace rescues Phineas to which she contemplates how much they really mean to her.





	Brothers of Mine

**Brothers of Mine**

"Phineas," Candace shouted.

Phineas and Ferb were never expecting to see the likes of their sister tackling her own brother to the ground. What Candace meant to say before Phineas was safely held in her arms was busted. There just wasn't time to fit that word into a sentence before landing on the ground.

"Candace," Phineas and Ferb both screamed.

"Phineas," Candace said weakly. She made sure that when they both fell she'd used her body as a protective cushion. She felt the subsequent wind being knocked out of her when she landed back first.

Something she anticipated.

"Candace, why, why did you do that," Phineas said struggling to crawl out of his sister's arms.

Candace's eyes were closed as she was still trying to find her bearings. "I did it because you're my little brother," she answered.

It mattered to her, it mattered that no matter how many inventions her brothers made. She was still concerned about their safety whether they knew it or not. Their latest genius idea actually had 'some' flaw they overlooked.

How could those two be so careless? One day, just one day she thinks they know any better and out of the three hundred sixty five days. This one had to be the day where Phineas might have met his maker.

But it didn't qualify him as a failure; it just made him a moron.

"Don't do that again-"Candace tried to shout, but it only came out in a raspy and low tone. She whimpered upon standing upright facing her two pale faced siblings. Candace was awfully angry at the two, but mainly at Phineas.

"Lie down we may need to call an ambulance," Phineas reasoned urgently.

"I'm fine," Candace wheezed. "you just keep doing what you've been doing!" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He's right you know," Ferb added in a calm manner. "when you fell we were frightened you may have sustained a concussion."

"You don't get it do you," Candace marched right up to Phineas. "am I the one who really matters right now?"

Grabbing her brother's arm she discovered enough minor lacerations to prove her point.

"Do you see your arm," Candace said trying to keep her composure. She was doing her best to keep her hand that was holding Phineas from grabbing his throat.

"I see it," Phineas assured not taking his eyes away from his injury.

"For all we know if I hadn't saved you from that psycho carne ride-"Candace let go of Phineas's arm stopping in mid-sentence. She couldn't find the words she wanted to express her hatred with.

But all that mattered was Phineas was still in one piece.

Candace could feel a painful lump in her throat. Something she was doing her best to choke back

"You-you-you could've-have died…I know it," Candace said her eyes brimming with tears.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged guilty expressions to one another.

"You guys don't actually know how much you matter to me," Candace whispered before breaking into a sob. She was covering her eyes with her hands shaking miserably. Of course they wouldn't know, they never really known, and they how could they have. But in the situation Phineas and Ferb put her through. Being the big sister always came first and the busting for later.

Life was way more important to preserve than some contraption that would eventually disappear.

"We're so sorry for upsetting you like that," Phineas said walking up to his sister with Ferb in tow.

Candace who was still shaken from the whole ordeal couldn't stop herself from crying. Until she felt the warm embrace of her two younger brothers arms around her waist. It was comforting for her to know they appreciated her gesture of love.

Phineas and Ferb may be brats sometimes; but they were her brats and she would always care about them.

"C'mon, Phineas," Candace sniffled. "we gotta go fix up that arm."

* * *

It wasn't long before Linda arrived from the store. She just parked the car in the garage and walked to the backyard to discover her children hugging each other. She quickly opened the gate rushing in to see if anything was alright.

Candace was the first to look up facing their mother.

Linda dropped the bag she was holding running to her. "Candace are okay," her red face and reminiscent trail of tears that stained her cheeks were enough to know something wasn't right.

"Did something happen to Candace," Linda questioned to her two sons.

"No, mom this happened," Candace explained sternly. "Phineas and Ferb was rough housing with each other when I caught them."

"Is that right," Linda replied raising an eyebrow. "normally you'd tell me they were both up to something that required me to bust them."

"Not today," Candace said quickly changing the subject. "they were playing and Phineas scratched up his arm a bit."

"Yeah," Phineas agreed.

He wasn't sure how to react to Candace's cover story.

"So I guess we all should just go in and wash up," Candace suggested.

Linda gave a sigh of relief. "I guess so," she said following Ferb who volunteered to go retrieve the first aid kit from the house. Candace and Phineas were alone with each other before they decided to go inside to join them.

"You really meant what you said," Phineas asked.

"I don't see why not," Candace murmured her eyes straying away from her younger brother. She was slightly embarrassed to make eye contact from what with the tears and all.

"I'll be more careful next time," Phineas said softly.

"You better 'cause if you manage to die next time I'm gonna kill you," Candace comically threatened. Before they reached for the door Phineas gave his sister one last hug promising her he'll be less reckless in his plans.

"I'll take your word for it," Candace said pulling him into a bear hug.

The End


End file.
